


We're Okay

by Babybuckleydiaz



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz
Summary: Prompt: Hi! Please write about Eddie finding out how Buck reacted to Eddie getting trapped. Maybe Hen or Bobby could tell Eddie about it?? Then Eddie goes and talks to Buck?!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 369





	We're Okay

“I know I could have died, but these next few days of will be worth it.” Eddie’s tone was obviously tired despite the joke that he had made, words directed at Hen as the woman walked over to him. Hen had volunteered to be the one to drive the other man home from the hospital, Buck already having gone home to be there with Christopher despite not wanting to leave his boyfriend’s side for even a mere second. Plus Bobby had forced him to go home, able to see how exhausted and wrecked the younger man had been after the day’s cruel events.

“I would lay off those jokes for the next few days, man.” Hen says, and Eddie frowns at her as he fixes the jacket he had thrown on in the mist of his rush to finally leave this place. They’re outside now, the cold air feeling great on Eddie’s skin as they made their way through the carpark together. “Especially around Buck, you really scared him.” Hen has a sombre look on her face, her heart clenching in her chest when she remembers the reaction from the best friend; the fear written all over the younger’s face at the mere thought of losing Eddie.

“What?” Is all Eddie can find himself saying as he climbs into her car, Hen following a moment later and taking a moment to think about what it was she wanted to say.

“Buck was beside himself when you cut your line, man.” That had a pang of guilt flooding through Eddie’s heart at the though, because he’s able to image that look on his partner’s face and he hate that he had been the one to put it there. But even after everything, he wouldn’t take it back. “And when the tunnel was destroyed-“ Hen cuts herself off, able to remember her own fear in that moment at having lost a team member and a member of her family; but she remembers Buck’s heartbreaking reaction to it all.

“He tried digging with his bare hands to get to you, Eddie. He was a fucking mess, Bobby had to pull him away.” Eddie sighs as he lets his head fall back against the headrest of the seat, his heart breaking when he thought about how this all most have felt to Buck. He knows that fear, because he’s been on the other side of it multiple times. He knows that throat punch of emotion pain at the thought of losing the person you loved, and it hurts to know that Buck has had to go through it.

“So like I said, man. I wouldn’t make those jokes right now.” Hen adds on, finally starting her car and making her way away from the hospital, Eddie remaining silent as he stayed stuck in his own wondering thoughts.

\---------

It’s after Eddie has put Christopher to bed that he’s finally got that chance to talk to Buck about the events of the day, able to tell that they’re still affecting his boyfriend. Throughout the movie they watched with Christopher, Buck seemed miles away from them and stuck in his own mind. No doubt replaying the events of the day over and over, every ‘what-if’ scenario going through his head. He’s quiet, far too quiet to even pretend that he was okay.

“I really thought I lost you today, Eds.”

Buck had been the one to start the conversation, tears already in his eyes and sadness written all over his face as he stood in the kitchen, leaning on the bench with shaking hands holding onto a mug. Eddie sighs as he moves forward, body tired and aching but he can’t let this continue to go on, he knows that this conversation needs to take place. “I know, baby. But I’m still here.” He says, stepping in front of his boyfriend and taking the mug from his hands, instead he takes Buck’s hands into his own and holds them tightly. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, it would take so much to get rid of me.” Buck’s smile is shaky and tight as he nods his head, sighing as he pulls Eddie into a tight hug, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as he just breaths in the other’s scent.

“But you almost weren’t here, Eddie. You can’t do that to me again, I thought you died.” The pain is so clear in Buck’s voice, the words muffled when he speaks and Eddie wraps one arm around the other’s waist and cups the back of his head with the other. “I’m sorry I scared you so much, love. I am, but you know I can’t make that promise. Neither of us can.”

The sound that Buck makes to those words is something mixed in between a sob and a whimper, even as he nods his head. Because yeah, Buck does know that neither of them can promise to always make it out alive. Not with their job. “But the most I can do is promise to fight like hell to come back to you and Chris.” Finished the elder of the two men, and Buck sighs as he nods his head but doesn’t pull himself out of the hug just yet; needing the comfort that his boyfriend is giving him. “But tomorrow, you’re going to call in sick for work and stay home with Chris and I.” Eddie instructs, and he knows that Bobby has already gotten someone to fill in for Buck’s shift tomorrow; he knows that those two men are going to need a day after what happened.

“I really am sorry I scared you so much today, Hen talked to me one the way home.” Buck pulls away this time, wiping his eyes and taking a grounding deep breath. “I panicked, I-I didn’t know what to do.” Eddie nods his head in understanding, reaching a hand up and placing it on the side of Buck’s face; using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen. “You don’t need to explain yourself, I understand. But I’m okay now and so are you, we’re all okay.” Soothed Eddie, and he smiled gently when Buck looks at him and nods his head; only able to manage a weak and tired smile of his own.

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” Eddie says with another smile, pulling away from Buck just enough to hold his hand and lead him in the direction of their bedroom. “We are going to sleep, and tomorrow you, me and Chris are having a family day out.” Buck smiles again, following his boyfriend as they climb into bed, sighing contently at the comfort of the soft mattress and the feeling of Eddie’s arms around him. “That sounds great, actually.” He notes as he shuts his eyes, able to find sleep easier than he expected when he felt Eddie’s chest against his back, arm thrown over his waist. The comforting weight bringing a reminder that his boyfriend was here and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys should totally follow my tumblr @babybuckleydiaz.
> 
> also writing prompts is so much fun and i love them. 
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
